zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Blaaz]] vs. [[Smog]] The battle of the bosses that split up into several invincible smaller enemies that must be reunited to attack the vulnerable boss. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 19:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, why not?19:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC)[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) : : Sure. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 19:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Just don't like it... --[[User:Nunovanhalen|Nunovanhalen]] ([[User talk:Nunovanhalen|talk]]) 21:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Good'n—'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 21:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : :good stuff. '''--[[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' 21:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : I would've preferred Blaaz vs. Jalhalla. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Not to argue, but that would've made much less sense. In Blaaz's fight, the goal is to reunite the smaller beings. In Jalhalla's fight, the goal is to split the bigger enemy up to pick off the smaller enemies. I suppose I could have taken the "these things are opposites" approach, but it just wouldn't have made as much sense. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 03:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : To be honest I really do not like this very much, but after seeing the other suggestions... Sure! --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) [[Ilia]] vs. [[Saria (sage)|Saria]] Two girls from Link's hometown. They eventually get a bigger role in the story, and are hinted to have a crush on Link. (In Ilia's case, it's a bit more than hinted.)19:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC)[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) : : Sorry, just never been too into this kind of fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Too weird of a catfight. --[[User:Nunovanhalen|Nunovanhalen]] ([[User talk:Nunovanhalen|talk]]) 21:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Don't see the relation.—'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 21:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : not getting a good vibe from it. '''--[[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' 21:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm... nope. Don't think so. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Definitely no. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Ganondorf's Death (Twilight Princess) vs. Ganondorf's Death (Wind Waker) I know it's a weird idea, but it's my most unique. There's been weirder ideas before, like temple fights. Stabbed in the head vs. impaled in the heart. --[[User:Nunovanhalen|Nunovanhalen]] ([[User talk:Nunovanhalen|talk]]) 21:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Game vs game, enemy vs enemy, character vs character, location vs location... Never thought someone would try an event vs event match. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 21:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. It makes sense, and they're similar enough. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 21:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Who's better at dying? Nah—'''[[User:Triforce 14|Triforce]]''' '''[[User talk:Triforce 14| 14]]''' 21:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : I dislike the very idea. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 21:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : :this is just weird. and i dont like the idea at all. '''--[[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' 22:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Nah, don't like it. On a side note, this would also cause some technical issues. For example, we always link to the two sides in the title. We couldn't do that, since neither of these have pages. Neither have images either, to my knowledge. And how would they be accurately announced in the description? '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 22:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Hahaha! I don't know what to say! [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : What? --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) [[Bow-Wow]] vs. [[Goomba]] The two most recognizable cameos from the mario series. '''[[User:Metroidhunter32|Metroidhunter32]]''' 13:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Too one-sided... Bow-Wow would eat that Goomba up. --[[User:Nunovanhalen|Nunovanhalen]] ([[User talk:Nunovanhalen|talk]]) 14:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Meh. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Well I actually think this is unique, but it probably won't work. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like cameos. Anti-Kirby!!! [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : If it were Bob-omb versus Goomba, I'd support. [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] 21:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) [[Tingle]] vs. ''[[Zelda II: The Adventure of Link]]'' The two probably most hated things in the entire Zelda series. ( I have a bad feeling about this. Feel free to prove me wrong) [[User:DragonPhoenix13|DragonPhoenix13]] ([[User talk:DragonPhoenix13|talk]]) 13:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Meh... I think Tingle and Water Temple are the two most hated hands-down. Never played AoL myself, so I don't know anything about it. [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 14:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Too different... and besides, without Tingle, you wouldn't be able to beat Wind Waker. --[[User:Nunovanhalen|Nunovanhalen]] ([[User talk:Nunovanhalen|talk]]) 14:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : We already did the exact same theme with Water Temple vs. Zelda II. This fight isn't that good anyway. So sorry, but I have to oppose. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Just no........... --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:41, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I mainly did this to see what sort of a reaction it would get. I'm not offended if this fight dies badly. [[User:DragonPhoenix13|DragonPhoenix13]] ([[User talk:DragonPhoenix13|talk]]) 18:46, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : Poor Tingle. He doesn't deserve to even be COMPARED to that piece of unimaginably barf-inducing train wreck of a game. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Nice rant. [[User:DragonPhoenix13|DragonPhoenix13]] ([[User talk:DragonPhoenix13|talk]]) 20:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not sure if it's long enough to be considered a "rant" per se. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Compared to the original, AoL is much better in my opinion. And Tingle doesn't really bother me. It's not like he's got a role as large as Zelda's, does he? [[User:Baltro|'''Baltro''']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'''talk''']] · ] Comments